Accidental Happiness
by NikkiM95
Summary: When Tanya leaves Edward, he is left upset and alone. Searching for comfort from his best friend Bella, things become awkward, leaving him asking himself whether he loves Bella or if it was indeed an accident.
1. Mistakes break friendships!

**A/N: I have gone through and made correction. I am hoping to continue this story and update on a more regular basis. **

**Song:**

**Hate How Much I Love You - Neyo and Rihanna. **

**Accidental Happiness**

**Chapter 1**

The knock on my door startled me; it was two in the morning and very rare did I get a knock out of the blue. I pulled myself out of bed and walked through my apartment towards the door. As I looked through the spy hole I sighed in relief, quickly unlocking the door before swinging it open to reveal a tired looking Edward.

"Edward what are you doing?" he turned to face me and I could see the tears that stained his face. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into my apartment, wrapping my arms around him in comfort.

"I just wanted someone to talk too. I didn't wake you did I?" Yes, in fact you did. But I wasn't going to tell him that. Now more than ever he seemed to need a friend.

"No, I was just going to make a coffee, do you want one?" he shook his head as he plopped himself onto the sofa.

"Do you have anything stronger?" I chuckled softly.

"One of those nights hey? Yeah I still have one of those beers Emmett left the other day." I myself didn't drink beer but whenever we have a movie night, Emmett always brings his beer. Emmett was Edwards's brother and my best friend Alice was his sister; we have always been close, growing up together but Edward and I have always been the closest.

Ever since we were three we used to tease each other, if I remember right he had had a crush on me when we were eleven but I was too scared to tell him how I felt, how I still feel. But when Edward met Tanya in senior year everything changed. I would hardly see him and when I left for university he hardly stayed in touch.

When I returned to Seattle to become an English teacher, I bumped into Edward at the local high school after an interview. He seemed surprised to see me but I wasn't in the mood to speak with someone who hadn't spoken to me for over two years. When I found Alice, I had no choice but to speak to Edward, and when I found out about his engagement to Tanya, my heart broke.

Yet I stayed his friend, after all these years we grew close again; he was a history and music teacher at the high school I had gotten a job. He helped me settle in, gave me a tour and sat with me at lunch. It was a relief to have at least one person I knew and for that to be Edward made me feel so much better.

"Here! Now tell me what's up?" I said placing the bottle in his hand and sitting on the sofa next to him. He sighed before he took a long swig from the bottle, wrinkling his nose at the bitter taste.

"Tanya came home from the office with the right ass. I asked her why and she went ape shit at me, saying something like she had been doing a lot of thinking and she didn't want to be with me anymore. Then she started shouting about all her extra hours were because she was having an affair with her boss. I couldn't sit around anymore so I came here." I didn't know what to say. Tanya worked in a law firm; she was nothing special, only the boss's assistant and I could guess now how she was planning on getting a promotion.

"Oh, Edward I'm so sorry." I said without thinking I wrapped my arms around him. Sure I hug Edward all the time but I knew now was the wrong time. I was about to pull back when he encircled his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him.

I was practically on his lap when I realised what he was doing. As much as I wanted it, I didn't want it to happen like this; I wanted it to be because he loved me. I had to stop him before it ruined our friendship.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked as I struggled against him but his hold only tightened on me, pulling me closer to him. I couldn't ignore his excitement; I could feel against my thigh but I knew I had too. I had to stop him before he regretted it.

"Bella, make me forget." He whispered before he placed his lips against my neck, kissing softly. I had never been intimate with a man, sure men have been interested in me and I have had a few boyfriends but with none of them did I feel the way I felt with Edward. So I made sure I wasn't intimate with anyone until I felt that way again. And having Edward here, willing, was too hard to resist.

"Edward, you don't want this! I have never..." he cut me off as he pressed his lips to mine, the smell of his sweet after shave filling my head as he pulled me close. I quickly pulled my head away to breathe.

"Edward please!" I pleaded but that was a lost cause when he lowered me down against the sofa, hovering over me, supporting his weight. His lips brushed against my neck, making their way down my collar bone and along my shoulder.

I suddenly decided to not fight him; he was too strong and let's face it I was more than willing. My arms wound around his neck pulling him closer to me. His hands roamed my body as my hands began running up and down his back, once hitting his jeans they made their way up his chest and continued their circle again.

A small moan escaped my lips as Edwards lips moved to my breast, teasing me. My legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as I continued to pull him closer, but he wasn't close enough. My shaky hands started to undo the buttons on his shirt as he lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bedroom where he laid me on the bed and resumed his caressing of my skin.

I pushed his shirt away from his shoulders as he pulled my thin vest over my head, his hands still caressing stomach. His lips meet mine again and in no time the remains of our clothes cluttered the floor. I had seen Edward top less many times, but I have never noticed how muscular and perfectly toned his chest was, having him this close made me wish he loved me as much as I loved him.

A few tears escaped my eyes as we became one; after all these years I have been saving myself for someone I loved like Edward, to have it taken away by him while he is looking for comfort made my heart sink. Sure I would never regret it, how could I regret having the most amazing time of my life with the guy I love, even if he didn't love me back in the same way.

I woke slightly tender in certain areas but overall I was happy, until I turned to look beside me. Yes, Edward was still there, fast asleep, but I couldn't help but feel bad. This has ruined our friendship; I said no but changed my mind after his persuasion. He didn't know that I was a virgin, why would he? But I knew he wouldn't forgive himself for taking that away.

I looked over at his sleeping form, he looked so peaceful as he laid there but I had to get out. I couldn't stay for him to wake up, to see the regret in his eyes. I quickly and quietly stumbled to my feet, pulling on my underwear, trackies and a hoodie and left my apartment. I didn't know where to go or what to do. I just kept walking until I came across the small star bucks at the end of my street.

I didn't know how I was going to deal with this mess, or how I was going to deal with Edward. I knew I couldn't go back while he was there; I couldn't look at him and know that he didn't love me, that I was a mistake, and that he felt bad. I was in my own world until my phone began to buzz. Of course it was Edward but I couldn't answer it, I pressed decline and continued to stare out the window.

After a couple of hours rejecting his calls and avoiding my apartment I eventually decided to make my way home. His car silver Volvo was no longer in front of my apartment building so with a sigh of relief I slowly sauntered up to my apartment, finding a note on the coffee table.

_I'm so sorry, please forgive me. _

_We need to talk and I know you don't want to but we have too. _

_I'm so sorry! _

_-E_

I growled in frustration, crunching the note into a ball and throwing it across the living room. Now I was alone, I crumbled to the floor, tears flowing freely as I thought about the awkward situation.

I had no one to talk too. Alice would feel sorry for me and would kick Edward's ass; she was the only one who knew about my virginity and that would only cause her more anger towards her brother. Jessica would just say 'well he is hot, why are you complaining.' I was completely alone in this.

A month has passed; I have been avoiding Edward ever since that night. Even at work I had turned to walk the other way as he approached; when he would catch up with me and grab my arm I would yell at him, telling him to leave me alone. I could see the pain in his eyes as I yelled at him, I could see that in his time of need, he needed a friend, and I could see how it hurt him that he had hurt that friend.

I had been avoiding the Cullen's too. We made it regular that we had a movie night every week if we can and I've avoided every one for the past month. Alice became worried but I told her I didn't want to go, I hated shutting her out but I couldn't tell her why I was avoiding her family.

It was Monday, I had been feeling a bit woozy over the weekend but nothing had come about it. I decided to go to work as usual, skipping breakfast to prevent insult to injury. Although I didn't see the point, I knew I was going to be fine anyway; it was very rare I got sick.

My first few lessons went fine; some students did voice their concern on my paleness today but I reassured them I was fine. Edward had once again tried to speak to me, running down the corridor to catch me; he grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. I could feel the tears prick my eyes as I looked at him but I kept them under control, the least I needed was to cry in front of my students. He seemed to notice my watery eyes as he let go of my arm, stepping back slightly to give me space.

"Bella we need to talk." His voice was quiet but I could hear the slight twinge of pain that shadowed his voice.

"I don't have to do anything." I said continuing to walk towards the cafeteria, Edward towing beside me.

"Bella, please." He held the cafeteria door open for me as I walked in; the overwhelming smell of the meals stung my nose, making my stomach turn. The feeling in my stomach was not pleasant and I knew I was going to be sick. Sneaking a glance at Edward I ran down the corridor towards the ladies toilets, making it just in time before I threw up.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call from the door, worry filling his voice. I ignored him, I was to busy concentrating on not being sick again, but I failed as I once again leaned over the toilet basin.

Once I was sure I wasn't going to be sick again, I went to the sink, splashing the nice cold water over my face before rinsing my mouth. I looked awful and in good old Edward style he told me so.

"Bella are you ok? You look terrible; maybe you should go home, or maybe the doctor's." I sighed and nodded, grabbing my stuff and leaving him standing outside the ladies, staring after me with a concerned look on his face.

I had spent the next few days in bed, ignoring Edward's phone calls and ignoring the door, I knew it would be him. I had not stopped being sick, hardly eating anything for the past week. I decided maybe it was time to consult a doctor however the news I received was not what I expected.

"When was your last period Miss Swan?" the female doctor asked as her cool hands prodded my stomach.

"Emm, month and a half ago." I heard her sigh and the look on her face was not a good one.

"I will do a test to be sure but I am pretty sure you are pregnant Miss Swan, congratulations." I couldn't believe my ears, Pregnant? I had only ever had sex once and that was with Edward.

My heart stopped. What was I going to do? How would he take it? Why do things like this only happen to me? I looked up at the doctor as a tear ran down my cheek. I was only twenty four, this couldn't be happening. I had just got everything settled. Why now? I knew I couldn't get rid of the baby, I couldn't even think about an abortion. But overall I was scared.

The doctor confirmed that I was indeed pregnant and reluctantly I turned to my best friend for help. Once I arrived home I rang Alice, demanding she came round as soon as she could and sure enough she arrived ten minutes later, a worried expression upon her face.

"Honey why all the tears?" she asked as she brought me into a tight hug; that was when my tears began to fall freely.

"Alice. I'm...I'm pregnant." Her gobsmacked face made me feel even worse; I would deny who the father was and keep it a secret. For one, I couldn't relish the thought of telling Edward and two, I couldn't do that to him, he loved his job too much, and this would ruin it for him.

"Oh Bella." She sighed as she wrapped me into a tighter hug, telling me it would be alright, even though I knew those words were a lie I had to hope she was right.

"So, Whose the father?" she asked once we were both sitting on the sofa with a mug of hot chocolate each. I had no idea what to say so I decided to bluff it.

"No one." I turned away from her eyes so she could not see that I was lying to her, but of course she didn't leave it there.

"Bella? Come on!" I sighed and looked at her, tears once again pricking my eyes.

"You don't know them." I wanted so much to tell someone. I wanted to tell her but I knew what she would say.

"Oh come on Bella, I wanna know?" she pried.

"Alice, don't!" I warned, she sighed and looked at me.

"Oh, Bella I just want to know whose ass I'm kicking." She grinned at the thought but that gave me reason to not tell her even more.

"Alice, he doesn't even know I'm pregnant and I want to keep it that way. I would rather keep out of his way like I have been doing, than face his anger." Again more tears ran down my cheeks at the thought of that night with Edward. For me it was what I have always dreamt about and for him it was a huge mistake.

"Why have you been avoiding them?" Because we both made a mistake and I can't face him without crying.

"Because it was a mistake and it ruined our friendship. It was a mistake I will never regret but a mistake just the same."

"Is this why you have been avoiding everyone? You know you could have spoken to us...me."

"I just wanted some alone time, I also didn't want to see Edward, we had a falling out." She sighed, shaking her head.

"See that boy. We hardly see him too, he seems pretty miserable since his break up with Tanya. I'm glad he's shot of the bitch, she was boring and controlling. Not to mention a cheat. Edward deserves much better and so do you, you need a man to help you with this baba on the way." She said tapping my stomach suggestively. I sighed at least I had someone to talk to about it.

"Well I would rather not speak about Edward at the moment." I said thankful when she changed the subject. It wasn't long before she left; leaving me to my thoughts after all I was going back to work tomorrow so I needed my sleep.

**Alice POV**

I arrived home not long after my visit with Bella. I was shocked to hear her news, Bella pregnant? Who would have seen that coming? Although Bella would be a great mother I was worried that she couldn't do it alone. Of course I would do all I can to help but what she needs more than anything, is the father.

Edward was visiting mom and dad when I walked through the door and I planned to have a chat with him. I don't know why he and Bella have fallen out but she needs her friends now more than ever.

"Hey mom, dad." I said as I flopped down on the armchair across from Edward.

"Hey, what's wrong between you and Bella?" I saw his face pale slightly and his eyes bulge but he seemed reluctant to speak. "Well?" I prompted.

"Nothing...Why? What did she say?" He was chewing on his bottom lip nervously (a habit he has picked up from Bella) which made me even more eager to find out why he seemed so tense at the mention of Bella.

"Nothing, just that you had a disagreement and that she doesn't want to speak to you. But now more than ever she needs her friends around her." His face appeared thoughtful before he spoke.

"Is she ok?" His voice laced with worry.

"Actually Edward, no she isn't. Some idiot stole her virginity and left her with a baby. She's pregnant." His face contorted from anger to shock, his eyes bulging out of his head. I knew he didn't know that she was a virgin, hell I was the only person who did, but the look on his face scared me.

"H...How far long is she?" Fear was now evident on his face as he looked away, what was his problem? It wasn't like he got her knocked up. Thunder struck my head.

"A month and a half." And there was the realisation, his face contorted in pain even though he tried to control his face. Bella was avoiding the baby's father, Edward and Bella weren't talking, Edward pained at the thought of Bella being pregnant.

"You idiotic dickhead! I should kick your ass, how could you? No wonder she won't speak to you. What were you thinking? Bella? She's your friend you dope!" Venom filled my voice as I shouted at him, I was more than pissed. My mother looking at Edward in shock and my father looked at me in confusion.

"I didn't mean too, I mean, it was an accident." An accident? I was getting angrier just by looking at him.

"How the fuck can this be an accident Edward? You can't accidently have sex with your best friend, did you know she was a virgin?" Edward's face paled even more, the pain in his eyes growing worse.

"No...I didn't ask...I just assumed. Oh I've fucked this up." He placed his head in his hands, shaking his head as he muttered to himself.

"What was it to you Edward?" His head shot up as he looked at me with a confused face.

"I...I don't know. All I can remember thinking is that I needed her; I was upset and I wasn't thinking. I...I have to speak to her." He stood from where he sat and made his way to the door but I caught him before he made it out of the room.

"Oh no you don't. You are the last person she wants to see, can't you see that you've hurt her enough." He looked at me with the same pained expression, I could see this was eating up at him and I was glad; it was what he deserved.

"I have to know if it's mine." he said before pushing past me and leaving the house. Minutes later his car engine reared to life and he drove off down the drive. My parents looked towards me questioningly however I didn't know what to tell them.

"I guess I found out who's Bella's baby-daddy." With that I turned and left to my room.

**Bella POV**

The thundering knocking on my door startled me out of my sleep; I must have fallen asleep on the couch. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, stumbling to the door and opening it without bothering to look through the spy hole. Edward stood there, face grave as he looked at me, his eyes were slightly watery and his hair the usual mess.

"I don't want to speak to you. It's late and I need some sleep." I said closing the door; I was frustrated when it wouldn't close, Edward's foot was placed between the frame and the door. I sighed and let go of the door, walking over towards the sofa where I sat, watching him as he closed the door and walked towards me.

"I heard that you were..." I cut him off.

"Pregnant, yeah lucky me." I said sarcastically. I didn't want to speak to him.

"Alice told me. How come this is the first I have heard of it, Bella I'm your friend." Friend? He thinks we're friends; he was no longer my friend when he decided to take our friendship to a new level.

"You're not my friend. And what does it matter that you didn't know. I don't tell you every part of my life like you don't me. I didn't want to tell you I was pregnant, hell I didn't want to tell Alice, but I needed someone to talk too. I just want to be left alone because that is what I'm best at." I grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapping it around me. Edward sat on the sofa next to me, watching me carefully.

"Bella, about that night, I'm..." I cut him off again.

"Edward, just don't. I don't want to talk about it." I stood, wanting to avoid his closeness as I made my way towards the kitchen, flicking on the kettle.

"Unfortunately Bella we have too. Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" Oh I am so going to kill Alice.

"Actually I did. But you cut me off and said you wanted me to make you forget. I continued to protest and you didn't let up so I just gave up. Rather I lost it to a friend then an asshole."

"Bella, I'm sorry, I would never have..."

"Yes you would of Edward. You came here for a reason that night and you would have made it happen either way." I saw pain in his eyes as I struck a nerve.

"Is the...Is the baby mine?" I didn't want to tell him. I couldn't, not now. It wasn't like he would care anyway; he would just say fine and walk off, forgetting about us.

"And what would you do if I said it was? Run? Beg me to abort it? Enlighten me Edward?" I know I was being harsh but I needed to know.

"I would help you support it. Bella, you are my friend and I hate that I did this to you but I could never walk away from you when you need me most."

"I don't need anyone Edward, especially not you. Now can you leave because I need to get some sleep?"

"Bella I..."

"Edward please, just leave!" I heard him sigh as he walked out of the kitchen, listening to his footsteps on the hard wood floor. Once I heard the door open and shut I collapsed into the dining table chair, closing my eyes as tears ran down my cheek.

I loved Edward more than anything but I couldn't let him get to me. I couldn't let him know the baby is his because it would only make this situation worse. I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and beg him to promise he loves me, that he didn't sleep with me to forget Tanya, that he did it because he loved me. But I knew it would never happen, I was just his friend and that was it.

I decided to go to bed, curling up and wrapping my quilt around me, longing to be held by Edward's strong arms as I drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Tough Decisions

**A/N: Also redid this chapter. TISSUE ALERT! Lol was told off for not adding one before. **

**Song:**

**American Mall – Sorry's not enough.**

**Chapter 2**

I was dreading going to work. I have been avoiding Edward but I know that I can't keep ignoring him; after all I am having his child. I drove into the parking lot, immediately noticing Edward's car as I park a few down from him. I grabbed my bag, hurrying through reception, towards my class room, hoping to avoid Edward.

As I turned around to see if he was behind me I collided with a hard body, causing me to stumble backward and loose my footing. A strong warm arm wrapped around my waist, stopping me from falling before they pulled me up, crushing me to their chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was distracted." I said pulling my eyes away from the chest and up to meet Edward. I immediately and reluctantly stepped out of his hold, bending to grab my bag and attempted to scurry around him.

"Bella!" he said as he grabbed my arm, which I immediately, with a slight moment of hesitation, pulled out of his grasp. I didn't turn back; I didn't want to see his gorgeous face again.

"Edward, I'm going to be late." And with that I left him in the corridor, watching after me as I quickly rounded the corner to my class room.

By the time break arrived I wanted to go home, thankfully I had no yet been sick, then again I haven't eaten anything either. But the constant thought of Edward being around the corner or knowing where I would be, kept me on constant guard. I couldn't stand to talk about what happened that night; I couldn't stand to think what he thought of it. I was probably the only person he could think to go to, who wasn't his sister, to get an easy bunk up when he wasn't happy.

I sighed as my last student left for the lunch break. I decided to avoid going to the cafeteria, not wanting to add fuel to the morning sickness and hid out in my classroom. Taking off my heels and folding my feet on the chair underneath me, I began to munch on a sandwich as I caught up on my neglected work.

The door opened quietly but I didn't bother to acknowledge it, keeping my head hovering over my work.

"Bella, I want to say I'm sorry, about the other night, I was just shocked but I think we need to talk about this." I froze as soon as I heard Edwards voice, but I couldn't lift my head to see his face.

"Edward, there is nothing to talk about." I said pushing my papers into a pile but his hand flung down and stopped me. He knew I was going to make a run for it.

"Bella please, hear me out." I sighed and lifted my head, a silent tear running down my cheek. I knew it was his baby and I wanted this baby, but I knew he would beg me to abort it. What if he told me that he no longer wanted to speak to me, or no longer wants me in his life. That he is disgusted with me for getting pregnant or that he doesn't want anything to do with my poor child. I sucked in a breath and finally my eyes met his.

"Just say it Edward." He too sucked in a breath and walked around the desk to crouch in front of me, taking my hand in his.

"Bella, I know that night I was anything less than a friend and I took advantage of you, and for that I am sorry. I was down about Tanya and I needed comfort. Truth is, you were there and you've always been there for me. It was wrong of me and when Alice told me that you were a virgin I felt even worse because I took that away from you. Now that I found out that you're pregnant, linked with the fact you've been ignoring me, I assumed that it's mine. Bella I want...no I need to know if it's mine. I promise I wouldn't kick off or anything, I would do all I could to help, I would be there for you. You're my best friend Bella and I don't want to ruin that." I could see tears glistening his eyes and it was as his words began to register I broke down in tears, sobbing as he pulled his around me.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean for anything like this to happen. I can't say I regret it but I can't get rid of our baby, I thought about it but I couldn't. I'm so sorry." His hands were rubbing my back as he shushed me calmly.

"Bella, it's ok, I would never ask you to get rid of it. I promise I would help with anything, even if it's a ride to the hospital, I will be there for you." I wanted so much to forgive him but after everything, he did this to me and didn't even think of the consequences. After all, it's not going to have an impact on his life like it will mine.

"Thanks Edward but I can do this on my own; I don't need your help." I reluctantly pulled out of his arms and stood, turned and walked away. Again.

I didn't need his help; I was more than capable of doing this on my own. I knew what it would be like anyway; he would be interested for a year, find a new girlfriend and start missing visits, then he will get married and have more kids and mine, ours, would get forgotten. I didn't want that for my kid and I couldn't let it happen. I would rather cut the cord now and save my kid for hurt and devastation, rather than let it continue and see the hurt on my poor baby's face when I have to break the news to it.

I continued to walk down the corridor, just kept walking, not really taking in the students around me. Once I made it out into the cold air, I sat on the wall outside reception, taking deep breaths to calm myself. The cool air helped clear my head until the bell rang. I sighed and stood, making my way towards my classroom to find my student seated. Two more hours until I could leave.

**Edward POV**

Bella's pregnant, with my baby! How could I do that to her? As soon as she confirmed it was mine I felt angered at myself. Bella had only just come out of university and just found a job, and then me, her best friend, came along and took it away from her.

I was so upset when Tanya dumped me, I loved her more than she knew and when she came home and exploded, I was so hurt. I didn't know where to go. Alice and Emmett would just say they told me so and express how much they hated Tanya. Mom and Dad would just pity me. I had Bella; she is (WAS) my best friend and the only person I could go too who would be ok with me talking about Tanya and wouldn't say anything; just letting me get it all out. I have always loved Bella; ever since we were younger I have loved her. I had even, when we were six, told her and then gave her half of my cookie and as we grew older we became closer until I met Tanya.

Tanya was one of the popular cheerleaders, her strawberry blond curls were beautiful, she was the girl that every guy in my year wanted and I was flattered when she approached me.

At the time I was very much in love with Bella; she and I had grown close and when I found out she was dating Mike Newton, it broke my heart. I had never plucked up the courage to tell her how much I felt for her; I didn't want to spoil our friendship but when I found out I was beyond upset. It was worse when he started bragging about sleeping with her, I think I might have given him a black eye and of course that only angered Bella more. She started shouting about me being jealous which unbeknown to her I was.

I was so devastated I accepted Tanya's offer and grew to love my newly found popularity. The more time I spent at prep rally's, the less time I had with Bella and we began to drift apart. Tanya was never as close to me as Bella was; Bella understood me and would always be there for me where as Tanya would never ditch her friends to spend an hour chatting with her boyfriend.

Once we left for university Tanya and I began to drift apart, she was doing a law degree and I was becoming a teacher. She would split her time with working at a law company and studying with her friends; that was when I started to crave Bella's company. She had gone to the University of Seattle and I went to Dartford, sure we wrote to each other but once Tanya began getting jealous, she made me stop.

When Bella turned up at the school I was working in, in Seattle, I was more than surprised. We had always spoken about our future; she was going to become a writer and I was going to be the world's best composer, I knew I wouldn't achieve mine but I had hoped Bella would.

I knew that now I had her back I had to be her friend again, I wanted to regain that closeness we always had. It was a relief to have someone who understood me back in my life, who knew me all my life and wasn't family. Tanya didn't understand the connection I had with Bella and I didn't expect her too. She would accuse me of having an affair with Bella because we would spend time together due to Tanya's constant absence, and I would tell her the truth. When she told me she had cheated, I had never expected it.

As soon as I saw Bella, the love for her inside of me rekindled. She has always been beautiful, more beautiful then Tanya by a long shot. Her beautiful chocolate curls were always so soft, her pale skin was so flawless and she always smelled amazing. More than anything I really loved Bella; it wasn't until Tanya left that my eyes truly opened to see the beautiful woman that had always been in my life.

And when I made love to her, it was without a doubt the most amazing night of my life; to have her in my arms, to be so close to her, to run my hands through her silky hair and hear her call my name between ragged breaths, made my heart flutter. To wake up and find her missing was heart breaking; the thoughts that ran through my head made me panic. She regretted it.

A few weeks pasted and I hardly saw her; she skipped all the family nights and every time I tried to speak to her at school, she screamed at me to leave her alone. I pestered Alice to talk to her for me but she told me she was avoiding her too. I would ring Bella everyday and get no answer; I would even knock on her apartment door and got no answer. I was so desperate to know that she was alright that I became so desperate; I knocked on her neighbour's door, asking if she still lived there and sure enough she did.

I began to back off, giving her time to think but without her company I began to wallow, not going to family nights then not going out at all, sitting by the phone, hoping she would ring. And then Alice dropped the pregnant bombshell. I couldn't believe it, my heart had stopped beating because I was one hundred percent sure it was mine. And then she told me Bella had been a virgin I wanted to shove a knife through my heart. No wonder she ran and never spoke to me, I had destroyed her.

And when Alice went ape shit on me I knew she had figured it out. I had moaned to her that Bella had been avoiding me although try as she might I didn't tell her why; I knew she would kill me. I had to see Bella that night and when I saw the tears in her eyes, it caused me pain; I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her how much I loved her but she didn't want me too. She didn't want me anywhere near her and I didn't blame her but it hurt me like a venomous bite.

Once Bella confirmed she was carrying my child I couldn't help but hug her, comforting her while she cried. She told me she didn't want anything from me but I couldn't help but want to help, after all this is my fault and my baby. I knew I could never make her get rid of it; it was something that connected me and Bella, and it was ours. I couldn't get rid of anything that was hers; I still had the small gold bracelet with her name engraved on it, she had given me before she went to visit her mother for a month when we were ten.

I had tried to run after her but she had disappeared. I had a free period so I just sat in my classroom, not doing anything but thinking of a way to get Bella to understand that I want to help. Of course I came up this nothing; when I was younger I would run to Alice and beg her to talk to Bella but even Alice isn't speaking to me. Emmett speaks to me but the anger at me was evident when he spoke; I know he treats Bella like a sister and to find out what I had done, he wasn't happy with me. Hell even my parents aren't happy with me. I needed to make this better.

After my last class I made my way home, my apartment was nothing special; it had been enough for both Tanya and I. Since I pay for it, I got to keep it. It felt empty without another person here, it felt spacious.

I dumped my bags on the kitchen table and was suddenly stuck with an idea. Dinner. I could take Bella to dinner, but getting her to accept was the real problem. I grabbed my Volvo keys as I ran out the door; I decided face to face would be better than over the phone.

I stood at the door; hand poised to knock but suddenly didn't have the same motivation as I had seconds before. I sucked in a breath and knocked on the door, I heard her call from inside the apartment and waited patiently until she opened the door. My jaw dropped when she answered the door, clad only in a towel that barely hung over the knee. I gulped at the sight of her breath taking sight before answering, hoping I could still make a coherent sentence.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" she asked her voice surprised and slightly angered, she crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to hide herself.

"I wanted to ask you to dinner. So we could talk." She looked at me sceptically before sighing, opening the door for me to step in and closed the door behind me.

"I guess we could. Let me get changed." She said, walking off towards her bedroom, I couldn't help but stare as I watched her leave, her hair in a mass of curls.

I sat on the couch, the telly wasn't on but her iPod was playing music through the docking station below it. I sat back on the sofa where things had once gone pear shape and waited patiently. Fifteen minutes later she appeared, her hair dry and in perfect curls, she wore light make up and best of all, she wore a light purple dress that made my eyes pop at how amazing she looked.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she pulled on her coat. I stood and headed to the door, opening it for her to go first.

"The Chinese place on the high street, I've heard its good and I know you like Chinese." I could see the sceptical look in her eyes but she just shrugged, walking out the door with me following behind. She locked the door before we made our way towards the elevator.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. Bella looked as beautiful as ever and I knew this was far from a date, but I could help but like the idea of Bella and I going out for dinner. Once we had ordered, we sat in a moment of awkward silence. Thankfully Bella broke it.

"What is all this about then Edward?" she didn't seem angry but she seemed tired, just like I was of her being away from me over something that can easily be resolved. But how do I tell her that.

"I wanted us to talk, about everything. I still want to be friends with you Bella and I want to be there for you...both. I want to be involved in this child's life and I want to do everything I can to help you." Although I wanted to tell Bella how much I loved her I knew I couldn't, I had to rekindle our friendship before even thinking of telling her my feelings.

"Edward I have told you I don't need your help. I can do this on my own." She has always been stubborn but I was determined and I wouldn't let her do this on her own.

"I know Bella but I want to do this. I want to help support this baby and I wish for one moment that you won't be so stubborn and let me do this." I could see the persistence in her eyes as she struggled to see reason in my words.

"I don't want you to be in this baby's life if you are going to be interested for about a year and then fuck off with your new girlfriend to start a family. I can't let you do that!" I would stick by my decision, no matter what, I have to see her.

"Bella, I wouldn't do that! You're my friend and I will be there for you and this baby!" I had to convince her, I want to show her how much I cared for her, how much I was willing to do for her. She sighed and bowed her head, looking at her lap.

"I know how these things work and I don't want that for my child. I would rather cut the strings now before my baby gets too attached to you." I could see where she was coming from; she wanted to protect it, but I knew I couldn't leave her. I reached across the table, my hand softly gripping hers, my thumb rubbing soft circles over the back. She slowly lifted her head, a soft smile on her lips disappeared as she met my eyes.

"I am not leaving you; I'll be there when ever you need me. Whether it's to bring you a burger because you have a craving or to hold your hair while you're sick, I'll be there." Her lips pulled into a slight smile then it dropped suddenly as she pulled her hand away from mine.

"You won't have to. I'm leaving." She didn't look into my eyes but at her hands, a single tear ran down her cheek. Why was she doing this to me? I wanted to pull her into my arms, kiss her beautiful lips and beg her to stay.

"Why? Where? What?" was all I could manage, I was too shocked. She just sighed and finally looked up at me.

"I need to leave this place; I need to get away for a while. I need some space from here, work and..." she cut off as she bit her lip; I didn't need to ask to know what she would say next.

"Me." it was barely a whisper and I was surprised she heard me.

"I'm sorry Edward." She stood, pulled her bag over her shoulder and turned, leaving me sitting on my own watching after her. I rubbed my hands over my face hard, hoping it would rub away my stupidity.

Why did I have to think with my dick instead of my head or even my heart for that matter? I wanted to tell her I loved her, I wanted to bring her into a hug and kiss every inch of her face, to feel her warm body next to mine every morning and to be the first to see her smile. I wanted her to be mine but I knew I had already lost her.

I pulled myself together and left a fifty dollar bill on the table as I stood and walked out, not knowing what to do next. I slowly walked to my car, my brain barely functioning as I turned it on and drove towards my apartment. I needed to think of what to do next.

**BPOV**

It was a split decision, I hadn't really decided but I needed to escape from all this mess and where better than my mother's in Florida. I knew my mother wouldn't mind, especially when she finds out why I am moving back home. I was only planning on a month, maybe two but I would return to Seattle, eventually.

I loved Edward and I wanted nothing more than to take him up on his offer, to have him wait on me night and day; which would be something I would take advantage of. But I didn't want that, I wanted him to do it because he loves me, not because he fucked up and needs to put it right. I need to hear the words.

So here I am, in my apartment with my iPod in its docking station blasting out Gaga as I shook my hips around my room, pulling my clothes out of my closet and placing them into my suitcase situated on my bed. If I am going to be honest, I didn't want to go but I needed to be away from Edward to decide what I want and the same for him.

I hear a quiet giggle from behind me and turned to find Alice smiling widely at me before it quickly faded. She ran at me, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Please, you can't leave. I've only just got you back; don't let Edward being a royal pain in the ass send you away. I want to be here for you and so does Edward; he cares deeply for you." I could feel her tears start to soak my t-shirt as I too began to shed tears.

"I love him Alice, which is why I have to leave. I can't stay and raise his child, knowing he doesn't return my feelings and then watch him get married to some other bitch like Tanya, have a family of his own while he forgets about me and his child. I can't do that to both of us." I said through my tears; I have never told Alice how I felt towards her brother before and to see she wasn't surprised made me feel better.

"This is killing him, he wants this child and he wants to help you. Don't push that away." Alice said as she pulled back and looked me deeply in the eyes.

"I have to let him go." I turned as I pulled myself out of his grip and wondered towards my wardrobe, pulling out more items.

"Bella, Please don't leave, for Edwards sake." I sighed and shook my head; she knew it was a lost cause so she came over to me, brings me into a tight hug. "Anything you need, a girly night, shopping trip, hell even ice cream; call me and I'll be there in a flash." More tears were flowing down both of our cheeks as she broke away from my hold, flashing me a smile before leaving.

As soon as I heard the door close, I sunk to the floor as let the tears take over. I knew I had to leave but I just wished I wasn't leaving so many people I love behind. I know Emmett and Alice would never forgive me easily, but I knew they understood why.

Eventually I had everything packed, my suitcases zipped up and waiting by my door. I tugged on my coat and took a final look at my apartment before leaving, locking the door behind me and heading towards my car. I lifted my cases into my Audi and hop into the driver's side.

A figure on the other side of the road caught my eye. There, in his grey coat with a glum look over his face was Edward. I looked at him and I could tell he had been crying by the redness of his eyes. I wanted nothing more than to run to him but that wouldn't help at all. I continue to looking at him for a couple of minutes as he did me before pulling myself together.

Once again more tears were shed; I couldn't stand to look at his saddened face. I took in a deep breath before finally turning on my car and driving off, watching him in the mirror the whole way. 'I Love you' he mouths to me as I continue down the road, causing me to break down completely in tears.

"I Love you always and forever my Edward." I whispered softly as he eventually disappeared into the distance.


	3. Overprotective much?

**A/N: Hey, Chapter 3! Hope to upload soon. **

**Song: **

**Drew Seeley – How a heart breaks.**

**Chapter 3 **

**EPOV**

"I hope you're pleased with yourself Edward. Now the woman who is not only your best friend and the mother to your unborn child has left. I can't believe you could fuck up so much. She is one of my closet friends and you had to break her and draw her away. Her heart is shattered Edward and that is your entire fault. I hate you." Alice growled as she storms out of the door to my apartment of which she hadn't that second came through.

"I love her Alice, I always have; I tried to tell her that. I tried to get her to understand but she just pushed me away." I shouted back to her. I heard her footsteps pause before she turned and came back into my apartment, pushing open the door and looked at me with her eyebrows drawn together, her head turned to the side.

"What did you say?" I was expecting her to punch me with the amount of anger that was flowing from her at this moment.

"I said I love her!" Although I was pretty sure she had heard that part.

"Then why are you still here you ass?" Alice sure enough was angry. What did she mean why was I still here? I was still here because Bella didn't want me, she left me.

"She left me." I said quietly as I dropped my head, looking at my feet. I would kill to know how she is feeling right now. Had she seen me as she left? Had she seen me mouth to her I loved her? Had she seen my tears? I doubted it.

"And? If you love her, go after her." Was she mad? I couldn't go after her, for one, she would kill me and two, I don't know where her mother lives.

"I can't. She doesn't want me and she told me she needed space from...from..." I hated the thought of her hating me, of her wanting me out of her life. "From me." I finally said in a broken voice. I hated the idea and it was the only thing keeping me from catching a plane now and roaming the streets of Florida till I found her.

"She loves you Edward. She just needs time." Alice had never been wise but she was always truthful. However I didn't believe her when she said Bella loved me.

"No she doesn't." A single tear ran from of my sore red eye as I looked away from her. I hated this but it was for Bella and what she wants. "Thanks Alice but if you don't mind I'd like to be alone."

With that she turned and left, muttering something about me being an 'idiotic douche bag' before she once again slammed the door. I slide down the wall I had been leaning against and pulled my knees to my chest as I began to cry. I missed Bella so much already.

**BPOV**

Phil, my mother's husband's car pulled into the car park. Mom was already out of the car, running towards me, engulfing me in a hug.

"Oh, baby! I haven't seen you in so long." She cries as she hugs me tighter. I looked over at Phil wide eyed as I pleaded for his help, to which he laughed and pulled my mother's arms away from me.

"Nice to see you Bella. How are you?" Phil asked as he continued to restrain my mother.

"Fine thank you." I hugged him before we got into his car and made our way towards their house.

It was slightly bigger than the one we had in forks, where my father still lives. The house had two bedrooms with adjoined bathrooms, which I was happy about. I hadn't told my mother about my pregnancy hoping that she would be fine with it, but then again that wasn't my mother. To say I was dreading telling her was an understatement, it was telling her who the father is, that had me fearing for Edward's life. Wait until my dad finds out, he would shoot him. And I'm not joking.

It didn't take me long to unpack my stuff and make my way downstairs to sit with my mother. I knew now would be better to talk to her than tomorrow morning after she hears me throwing up with morning sickness. I took a seat next to her on the sofa, my feet curled up underneath me as I sat facing her. My heart thumping with nervousness as I swallowed thickly before beginning.

"Mom, I came here for another reason apart from to get a break." I took in a deep breath when I looked into her confused eyes.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." Just like whipping off a bandaid. I watched my mother carefully as her face changed from confused to shocked. She sprung from the sofa and began to pace, Phil watched her carefully, anticipating her reaction.

"How, Who, When?" I looked at her confused; did she seriously just ask me how? How do I answer that?

"I...um...I'm a month and a half along. As to how I am sure you know and with whom I don't think you want to know." For his sake. Obviously she didn't like that answer as she stopped to face me.

"Who is he?" I looked over at Phil for help but he was watching my mother intently. I sighed and looked away, avoiding her glare. "Isabella!"

"Edward Cullen." I mutter quietly under my breath, hoping she hadn't heard but from the gasp, I knew I was wrong.

"Edward Cullen! As in your friend? As in Alice's brother?" I just nodded as my tears slowly began to fall, I couldn't bear to turn around and see the disappointment in her face.

"Does he know?" Again I nodded. "What did he say?" She was trying her best to be calm; I could hear it evident in her voice but it was starting to waver.

"He wants to help me with it but I told him no." She looked at me confused for a minute before she took a seat next to Phil who began to comfort her.

"Are you keeping it?" As if I would even consider abortion, she knows me better than that.

"Yes." She nodded and relaxed back into the sofa, her head leaning over the back. I guess she was taking it better than I thought she would.

"Do you love him?" She said after ten minutes of silence. It was a random question but one I knew the answer to too well.

"Yes, but I doubt he returns the feelings. He had come to me for comfort after breaking up with his girlfriend, Tanya. It was late and it just happened. I avoided him for as long as I could until Alice told him I was pregnant. At the time I didn't speak to him but eventually after he continued to harass me, I spilled. We went to dinner and I told him I was leaving." I instantly got a flash of him standing on the curb, hands in pockets as he watched me leave with puffy eyes as I drove away; I felt like crying all over again, it was so vivid.

"But if you love him, why don't you tell him?" I was surprised to hear Phil ask.

"Because I don't want this baby to grow up knowing its dad for a year before he runs off with his new girlfriend. I won't let that happen."

We fell silent again but soon the silence began to irritate me. I decided to make dinner, it was the least I could do since my mother can't cook to save her life. As I started to pull out the ingredients for chicken curry, I heard my mother talking to Phil. She was angry and he was trying to calm her down, to keep her quiet.

"_She's too young for this. It's that boy! I always knew he was bad for her and now he has done this. I'm gonna kill him!" _I heard her stomping footsteps as they headed toward the front door.

"_Renée, be reasonable. Bella had a choice to keep this baby and that is what she wants to do. She is old enough to make her own decisions." _Good old Phil. I heard my mother huff and stomp back towards the living room.

"_She's my little girl Phil. He hurt her and I hope to god that he pays for it. I'm going to ring Charlie." _Shit! I hadn't even told my father yet, I wanted to tell my mom first. I rushed into the hallway where I saw my mom pick up the phone.

"Mom don't! Just leave it ok." She turned to face me and sighed.

"You still need to tell Charlie, he is your father after all." I growled in frustration and stormed back to the kitchen, I knew she was right but it was Charlie, he never liked Edward and when he finds out, he would be on the first plane to Seattle. I heard her hushed chatter in the living room, causing me to shiver in fear. I knew he would call me next.

As I placed the chicken wrapped in foil into the oven, my mobile rang. I looked at the caller ID and groaned, I carefully answer holding it away from my ear.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! HOW COME THIS IS THE FIRST I HAVE HEARD OF THIS?" And my loving father is so concerned.

"Because I knew you would act like this!" I spat back but not as loud as him.

"ISABELLA YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER, I HAVE A RIGHT TO ACT LIKE THIS! WHO'S THE FATHER?" I wasn't going to speak to him until he calmed down.

"I'm going to hang up now. You can call me back when you are calmer and are no longer shouting at me."

"ISABELLA DON'T YOU DAR..." I slammed my phone shut and slammed it onto the kitchen work top, angered by my father's reaction. I understood that I am his one and only daughter and that he still saw me as his little girl but I'm anything but. He will soon have to accept that.

I continued to ignore his calls as I finished preparing dinner, hoping to god he was much calmer by the time I have eaten it and rang him back. But I doubt it!

**Alice POV**

"Alice here, how can I help?" I tried to keep from giggling at my formal tone.

"Alice, its Charlie Swan, can I ask you something?" My eyes widen as I looked across my families faces and landed on Edward's. He noticed my expression and raised an eyebrow at me. I swallowed thickly and looked Edward deep in the eyes.

"Hey Charlie, what can I do for you?" As soon as I said Charlie's name Edward started to play charades with me, throwing his hands everywhere, trying to tell me that he wasn't here. Maybe I should just tell Charlie he is and hand him right over, it would be funny to watch.

"What do you know about Bella being pregnant? She won't talk to me." My eyes grew wider if that was even possible and Edward's hands stopped as his head slams down onto the table. I felt bad for him slightly; he loves Bella and has no idea what to do then her father rings and Edward thinks it's to warn me that I will have to buy new clothes for his funeral.

"Nothing much." I said truthfully, well I didn't know much apart from Edward was the father. I looked over my family once again; they had finished their meal and were now having their own small conversations apart from Edward who continued to stare at me. I take a nervous sip of my water to clear the fear from my voice, after all Charlie is the one who owns a gun.

"Do you know who the father is?" I accidently spat out the water over the dining table, covering my family who turned to look at me with daggers. "Alice?" Charlie asked, concerned on the other side of the phone. What do I tell him? 'My idiotic brother is the father to Bella's baby but don't worry he loves her.' That would work.

"I...um...Maybe you should ask Bella that!" or maybe you shouldn't ask that question at all.

"Do you know who it is?" I gulped as I heard his angered tone; he was persistent.

"No...I mean yes but I was told not to tell anyone and maybe you should ask her yourself." I was scared of his reaction, I doubted that she would figure it out but I knew I didn't want to be Edward when he does find out.

"Alice please, just tell me? She won't speak to me!" he pleaded; I could imagine how sad and angered he was. He just found out his daughter was pregnant and now she wont talk to him.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I can't and I have to go." I said politely before hanging up and looking at Edward.

"You're an idiot!" I growled and rose from the table, taking my plate with me to the kitchen, placing it in the dishwasher and leaning against the counter.

_B_

_Charlie just rang me, beware!_

_Ali x_

I sent Bella the quick warning text before slamming my phone shut and stomping towards my room.

**BPOV**

"Calmed down yet?" I asked, not bothering to bid him hello, he didn't deserve it.

"_Yes, Bella I'm sorry. It was just a shock."_ I sighed, I understood how he felt; it was a shock for me too.

"It's ok. You gave poor Alice a fright though." He sighed and I could imagine him shifting from one foot to another.

"_I'm sorry Bell's, you weren't talking to me and I knew Alice would. At least I thought she would." _I sighed; I loved my dad but he did sometimes go overboard, panicking over nothing; although being pregnant is far from nothing.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm going to have this baby and then I don't know what I'll do, but I'll be fine." I tried to reassure him but I knew it wouldn't work; after all I am his only child.

"_I trust you Bella, it was just a shock. You of all people are the last person I expected to get pregnant. Are you going to tell me who the father is?" _I knew I will have to answer this question sometime but I prefer later, when I can be there to hold down my father or lock his guns away.

"It's no one you know dad, don't worry! Plus I think he would rather live to see his child than be shot down by my crazy father." I laughed, lightening the mood.

"_Bells, you know I won't do anything silly, I just want to know. I have a right, I am your father." _

"Dad, it's all under control, he knows about the baby and he has offered his help; even if I did turn him down." Oh how I missed Edward's company but I know I had to stay away, for both my sake and my baby's.

"_You turned him down? Why Bells?_"He sounded so confused.

"I know what I'm doing dad, just trust me. Okay." I heard him sigh before he spoke again.

"_Alright bells. Just, keep in touch please." _I smiled before saying goodbye and closing my phone. That could have gone better.

**Edward POV**

I woke to the sun peaking through my curtains; I haven't been sleeping well lately and I knew it was because I have been missing Bella. She has only been gone three days and already I have begun to wallow.

When Charlie rang two days ago I thought I was a dead man. I half expected to wake up in the middle of the woods with Charlie leaning over me, his pistol aimed at my crutch, yet I wake up two days later, still pining after Bella.

I was desperate to hear her voice or to just speak to her, to know she was alright but I knew I had to give her space. Alice had told me she rang her the other day and was settling in fine but that wasn't as reassuring as hearing it for yourself. I regret that I never actually told her I loved her when I had the chance, I regret that I didn't make her listen to me. I was, as I have always been, a coward, when it came to Bella.

I rolled over and checked my phone like I have done everyday since Bella had first stopped talking to me, hoping to find a missed call or a text from her, yet every morning I find an empty screen.

Eventually I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower before padding down stairs to the kitchen. I saw my mum leaning over the cooker, making breakfast just like when we were younger. I, like Alice and Emmett, have decided to come home for a break. It was the summer holidays anyway and I thought it would be great to spend it with my family.

"Morning darling." Mother said as I hopped onto the stool at the island.

"Hey, umm mom can I ask you something?" I had been meaning to ask my mom for advice ever since I arrived here three days ago however I haven't been able to get her alone.

"Anything dear." I took in a deep breath before opening my mouth to speak.

"How do you know you love someone? I mean that that person is the one for you." she looked at me, raising an eyebrow at me before turning back to the breakfast, pushing it onto the plates.

"Well dear, that person is the person you can't stop thinking about. They know you inside out, your thoughts and feeling. They understand you. That my son, is a true love." And with that said she placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me before taking the other two towards the dining room.

Quietly I thought over what she said as I munched on my eggs and bacon. Was Bella my true love?


	4. Loud Speaker

**A/N: Another chapter. I told ya I'd start writing again! **

**Song:**

**BBMak – Out of Reach (AWSOME!)**

Chapter 4

"Bella! Come on we're going to be late!" Mom screamed up at me. She, despite my protests, arranged for us to go to a spa. According to her, I have not been taking care of my skin and my feet are badly neglected. I told her that I didn't care but she sees it as 'mother-daughter bonding' and once she started the tears, I had to give in. However I made her promise not to tell Alice.

"I'm coming. I needed to pee." I growled at her as I ran down the stairs, slowing as I reach the bottom so as not to fall. I slipped on my plimps before grabbing my bag and following mom into the blinding sun.

When we reached the spa my stomach was in knots. I hate these places. I had to be Rose and Ali to let me have a spa rest for a while. They thought I was insane when I told them that I wasn't a fan of massages; I could hardly walk the last time I had it done.

After Mom had checked us in, we were directed towards the locker rooms where we disrobed and wrapped ourselves in the fluffy dressing gowns. That is the only part I like, the dressing gowns. Before I knew it I was being shoved onto a bed, being rubbed down by the horrible slimy oils.

"So, Edward? Why exactly did you decide to sleep with your best friend?" My head snapped in the direction of my mom's voice where she laid in the bed next to me.

"W...what?" I stammered, shocked by her sudden question. She sighed as she turned her head to face me.

"Oh come on Bella. I'm your mom, we talk about things like this." It was my turn to sigh. My mom was a pit ball, she would never leave me along and knowing her, she'd probably ring Edward and ask him if I didn't say anything.

"Well...um...It just happened. He came round, we were talking and then..." I wasn't going to give her any details. I mean this is my mum for Christ sakes.

"Did you start it or him?"

"Him."

"Hmm." I looked at her in confusion. What does she mean by 'hmm'?

"What do you mean?" She looked at me as if I was an idiot, as if I should know what was going on in her crazy head.

"Well, if he started it, he must like you more than a friend." I shook my head. I did not agree. Edward doesn't feel anything but friendly love for me. It hurt to know that but there was nothing I can do about that.

"There's no chance of that, I'm just he's friend. Plus he had just broken up with his girlfriend, I was just a rebound." It was mom's turn to shake her head at me.

"Really Bella? He could have gone to anyone, Alice, Esme, but he went to you. You, who he once declared his love too. I can guarantee that boy still loves you unconditionally." I chewed on my lip as I thought it over.

She sounded absolutely insane but she had a point. Edward came to me; whether that was because he needed more than comforting or because he loved me? That was the question. Did Edward still have deep feelings for me? He seemed to be enjoying himself that night; I can remember how my name sounded as it fell from his lips in a sigh, how his lips and hands caressed me so gently it was a bare-there touch.

"I don't know mom, I just needed to leave." I whispered, still deep in thought.

"Did you ask him how he felt about you?" My brows furrowed as I run though every conversation we had over the past few weeks.

"No." Maybe that is where I went wrong, I just assumed. But what if he did feel the same? Or would he say he did because of the baby? That is such an Edward thing to do.

"Maybe you should."

I returned home with blood red toenails with finger nails to match. Weirdly I felt quite relaxed, maybe it was because I was pregnant that I suddenly had a pamper fetish. God I hope my baby isn't anything like Alice. There is only enough room in this crowded world for one erratic pixie.

I spent the rest of the day, relaxed with my feet up on the sofa. I couldn't believe that I had been in Florida for over two weeks now. Mom has been keeping me entertained, taking me shopping, sunbathing on the beach and of course the spa. I have been able to catch up on marking as well as plan the next two semesters of class. It was such a relief to have work off my back for a while; by the time I had to do a more plans I would have finished with my morning sickness. Fingers crossed.

I haven't heard from Edward since I arrived, not a text or a phone call. I had briefly asked Alice about him but she told me he was moping. I decided to let him come to me. I still wasn't convinced that he loved me and if he did, he would tell me eventually, wouldn't he?

My phone buzzed beside me; I glanced over to see Alice's name flashing on the small screen. I smiled as I flipped it open.

"Hey Ali, How's it going?" my voice was cheery compared to our previous calls, which I guess gave her hope that I was happy.

"_Hey B, Just checking up on ya. How's your day been?"_ I sighed dramatically.

"Well, my day started with cooked breakfast that I had seconds of, followed by a half hour of morning sickness and marathon pees. Then I was whisked off to the spa where I was forced to get naked and be rubbed down by a bulky woman. Apart from that, I have had my nails nicely painted. Now I'm chilling on the sofa." She laughed at my disheartened voice.

"_Oh poor Bella."_ She laughed again. A voice on the other side of the phone, which could only belong to Esme, told me to _'drink plenty of ginger ale and eat crackers to help with the morning sickness'_. I laughed at her.

"Thanks mom!" I called back, knowing I was on speaker phone.

"_Hey, Bella, what's the weather like?"_ Jasper called over the phone; a smile spread across my face at the naturalness of this conversation. It was like old times, when we were kids.

"Hot, I'm sweating like a pig. My skin is so irritable that I can only wear yoga pants and thin tops. I can't stop itching otherwise. And at night it's so hot I have to sleep naked!" I forgot for a moment that I was speaking on answer phone until I heard Emmett's booming laugh.

"_Oh Bella, I'll come and cool ya down."_ I laughed as a loud whack followed his comment.

"_Damn Edward, what was that for?"_ Edward was there? I felt a shiver run down my spine as I thought about him, sitting on the sofa; his lips pulled into a crooked smile, his hair crazy as ever, his jeans hanging on his hips as one leg is crossed over his knee in an L shape. Seconds later another whack sounded. _"Rose? Baby? That hurt!" _

"_So, seen any hot guy on the beach Bella?"_ Rosalie, of course.

"A few; there's a few that go for a run along the beach every morning, topless. One, Riley, has asked me out but I don't know. I mean, I'm pregnant and all." Riley. He was undoubtedly handsome however he is no Edward. He had short spiked black hair, and amazing abs but he seemed too...boring. Its football this and cars that. I have only spoken to him twice and already I knew he is a mechanic who plays and coaches football in his spare time.

"_Is he cute?"_ Alice asked.

"Yes but I don't know. I think I'll just leave it." I could hear muffled chatter in the background before there was a click to announce that the phone was no longer on speaker.

"_Come on Bella. I mean, so what you're pregnant, you can still have a good time."_ I shrugged forgetting that she couldn't see me.

"I've got to go Alice. I've got to start packing. I'll speak to ya later, ok?" She muffled a quiet 'ok' before hanging up.

I let out a deep breath; I'm dreading arriving in forks.

**Epov**

Hearing Bella's voice made my heart sore. She was ok. It was a relief to hear her voice however I felt sad for her having to go through all that morning sickness. I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and comfort her.

"_Hot, I'm sweating like a pig. My skin is so irritable that I can only wear yoga pants and thin tops. I can't stop itching otherwise. And at night it's so hot I have to sleep naked!"_ I choked on the sip of water I had taken. Memories of a naked Bella began to run before my eyes; I could almost cry at the thought of knowing that I will not be able to feel her body against mine or to touch her creamy skin. My Bella.

"Oh Bella, I'll come and cool ya down." Emmett shouted from next to me. On reflex my hand shot out and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Damn Edward, what was that for?" he whined at me.

"Don't be a dick Em." I growled; my fist clenched in a tight fist. Rose stood from her seat in the armchair across us, walked around our sofa, swiftly smacking Emmett in the head.

"Rose? Baby? That hurt!" He rubbed his head before he rose and stomped his way towards the stairs.

"_Bullies."_ He muttered before he disappeared out of sight.

"So, seen any hot guy on the beach Bella?" Typical Rose. My fist was clenched so tight that my knuckled had grown white; I ground my teeth in anger as I tried to keep myself calm.

"_A few; there's a few that go for a run along the beach every morning, topless. One, Riley, has asked me out but I don't know. I mean, I'm pregnant and all." _My heart sank. Of course she had moved on. Why would she wait for me? I had ruined her life. I had hurt her in the worst possible way, taken her trust in me and tore it apart. I was worse that a coward, I was a total bastard.

"Is he cute?" What kind of question is that to ask Alice? I mean really? Is she trying to torture me more?

"_Yes but I don't know. I think I'll just leave it." _I had had enough. I sprung from my seat and stomped towards the garage door, I needed to escape.

"Edward, where are you going?" Alice whisper shouted at me, her hand over the retriever.

"Out, I need to go out." I growled at her, not caring if I was loud enough to be heard over the phone.

"Oh, grow up Eddie. You blew your chance and now you have to live with the consequences." Oh how I wish I could just punch Rosalie in that pretty little face of her.

"Fuck off Rose." I growled before slamming the door to the garage and making my way towards my Volvo.

I must have drove for hours, listening to the CD I had made for Bella years ago; it was her fifteenth birthday and I wanted to do something special, I knew how much she hated gifts. I made her a CD of all her favourites, I even made a cover. She had been so happy, her face aglow. She had practically demanded that we played it straight away, which we did, dancing like crazy people around my bedroom. I had made myself a copy of that CD and when she left for college, I used to play it constantly, letting the memories of her smile and her beautiful mane of hair flood my brain.

I hadn't even noticed that I had stopped outside of the footpath in the woods until the CD had finished. I got out of the car, pulling up the hood of my jumper before making my way towards the footpath. Even though it was dark, I knew where I was going without fail; Bella and I had trekked this path every Saturday until we reached the small clearing that settled past the ivory arch.

As I came into the clearing, I was flooded with memories of Bella and I; having a picnic, playing scrabble or some card game she always won at but most were of us, laying in the sun, absorbing the peace and quiet we never got at home.

It wasn't until now that I realised who much time I've missed. I went to the same college as Tanya because I felt obligated as her boyfriend to be with her, when where I really wanted to be was at U of S with Bella. I don't know why I stayed with Tanya to be honest; sure she was pretty but she was also a major bitch. She was nothing like Bella.

I sat on the wet grass, glaring up at the stars, wondering if Bella was wondering what I was doing. Did she miss me? I doubted it. I sighed, pulled my phone out and stared at the display, watching pictures of Bella and I slide across my screen. I decided to do something rash.

_Bella, I miss u, please come back! _

Maybe not...

_Bella, I love you. x_

Hmmm...

_Bella, I miss u. Hope u r ok? E x_

Best I'm going to come up with...that doesn't sound too desperate.

I hit send, sighed and laid back into the grass, closing my eyes to hold back the tears. In my heart I wished everything will sort itself out but in my head, I knew I have lost them both forever.

I woke to my phone bleeping, the sun shining above me. I groaned as I removed my arm from over my eyes, using it to grab my phone from my jacket pocket.

Three missed calls and five text messages.

Shit.

I flipped open my screen,

_Call log -_

_Alice x2_

_Dad x1_

_Texts -_

Alice – _Edward, pick up the phone!_

Alice – _Edward, if you don't pick up the phone u'll be seeing it on an x-ray!_

Rose – _Eddie, don't be such a drama queen and come home._

Emmett – _Don't do anything stupid! _

Bella – _I've just had a call from Alice, worried out of her mind, where r u? _

The last one surprised me. Bella cared for me enough to worry about me. Or is it for Alice's sake.

I hurried to my car, my clothes sticking to me due to the night's rain. I arrived home in record time however I sat idle outside the house, not knowing what sort of reception I would receive. I sighed. _Don't be a coward Eddie. _

I quietly opened the door, slipping through the small gap and tiptoed towards the stairs.

"EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN. HERE NOW." Of course dad would be up at six in the morning; he probably hasn't slept all night. I cautiously poked my head around the corner; at the Kitchen Island, sat mom and dad, faces full of worry.

"You storm out of the house and am not heard from for twelve hours and you expect to be able to walk in as if nothing happened. Not in my house." I can't believe how much I felt like a teenager in that moment caught sneaking into the house after sneaking out that night.

"I'm twenty five years old, it's not like I can't take care of myself. Plus I don't even live here. I had just gone for a walk to clear my head and fell asleep in my car, no need to panic." I shoved my hands in my soaked pockets, shrugging my shoulders before turning to leave.

"Edward, I think we should talk." Mom's soft voice called. I stopped to look at her confused. "I understand that you are having a hard time at the moment but it will get better, you just have to be patient. But please, don't take it out on the people around you. We care about you and hate seeing you like this, but we can't help unless you let us." I nodded before leaving the kitchen.

**Alice Pov**

"I mean it Bella; I don't know what's gotten into him. Dad said he just walked into the house as if nothing happened. He was missing for twelve hours without telling anyone where he was or if he was ok." I ranted to Bella over the phone; I had rung her the moment I knew my idiot brother was safe as she had ordered.

"He texted me. He asked me if I was ok and said he missed me. I...I'm worried about him Alice. What if he does something stupid and it's my entire fault? First Tanya cheats and breaks up with him and then I leave him. What if him going missing is a cry for help? What if..." I had to cut her off, hearing her begin to break into sobs.

"Bella, this is just your hormones. Edward is fine; Rose had just been messing with him and he got angry, you know what they're like." I heard her sobs begin to ease up a little.

"I miss him so much Alice it hurts. I've never missed him so much. I just want to grab him in my arms and squeeze him tight and never let go. I love him so much." I sighed, I am so tired of these two; they should have shacked up years ago before Tanya and then they would have been happy. So happy.

"He loves you too Bella. It's hurting him too. You two need to sort this out before it's too late and that baba grows up without its father. You know he will be an excellent father." I had no doubt, Edward loves kid's hence the reason he became a teacher.

"I don't know Alice. I saw him mouth it to me the day I left but what if he didn't mean it, what if he just said it to make me stay." She had saw him? He seemed adamant that she hadn't when he told me about it.

"He meant it Bella. Trust me. Give him a chance to make it right."


	5. Opps Cat's Out The Bag

**A/N: Another chapter for ya! Enjoy. I know its short but I promise the next one will be longer. **

**Song: **

**Without you – Glee (it's a slower version I felt fit right for the beginning of chapter.)**

**Chapter 5**

"_He meant it Bella. Trust me. Give him a chance to make it right." _Alice's words ran through my mind as I board the plane. I was on my way to visit my dad in Forks, Washington aka Home. I knew Edward was also in Forks however I still needed time to clear my head. My hormones were in control and I knew that as soon as I looked into his beautiful green eyes, I would be able to think straight.

I spent the flight catching up on my much needed sleep. Just knowing that I will be near Edward, in the same town as Edward made it a little easier to sleep. Why, I don't know. I don't know what it is about Edward but every since we were young, it was always him I went to when I was sad, just being near him made me instantly feel calm and relaxed.

I tried to imagine what he was doing at this moment however it was hard; knowing of his un-Edward behaviour lately, it is no telling what he's doing. When I used to ring him every night before this who fiasco, he would always be relaxing, listen to music or tinkering away on his piano. I used to spend hours imagining how his hands would work gently over the black and white keys.

He had only played for me twice; once by pure demand on my part. I pestered him for weeks on end, never giving up until finally he caved, we were sixteen and I could never forget how, in that moment, I fell in love with Edward all over again. The last time he played for me was before I felt for college. It was my eighteenth birthday and Alice had held a party for me; just a small get together with the Cullen's and myself. Edward had written a lullaby for me as my present, after I have strictly made a no present rule. Only Edward ever paid attention to that rule. I couldn't stop the tears that flowed as I heard what an amazing piece of music Edward had made for me. Me. Plain ole Bella Swan was listening to the most beautiful composition full of love, made only for me. After he left with Tanya, I would listen to that CD every night; hoping that I would see him again, that I would get a second chance.

The next time I saw Edward after that was at Alice and Jasper's engagement party. Tanya clung to his arm as if she had been thrown into the lion's den and they were hungry for their next meal. The look she gave me as I approached Edward was one of pure hatred, a look of which I returned with more venom. Edward had grabbed me up in a hug, spinning us around in a circle. I could hardly believe the welcome but I embraced it, loving the feel of his strong body. I remember how his muscles contracted as he squeezed me tighter, how he pushed away loose strands of hair from my face and how he hid his face in my neck. Edward had always had an obsession with the way I smelled. _Just like honey and wild flowers_, he would forever tell me. It became a tradition that he stuck his nose in neck every time we hugged; apparently I am his favour perfume.

I began to wonder what type of reception he would give me if I turned up on his door as soon as I arrived in Forks. Probably the same hug, maybe a kiss, hopefully a kiss. Not like I am actually going to do that though. No matter how much my body is screaming at me to do it. I know that at some time in my trip that I will have to see the Cullen's, I mean I will probably bump into one of them at the grocery store or at the diner. And when I am seen, I know Edward will be on my doorstep like a shot.

Of course, as soon as I stepped out of the airport, the heavens opened. I ran to my rental, flung my cases into the back seat and began my journey towards the overly green town I called home. I felt like a teenager again as I passed through the town centre, nothing had changed at all over the past years I have been living in Seattle.

I pulled up out front my father's house, the same house I grew up in; it still looked the same, the police cruiser parked out front with my beat up old truck on the driveway. Memories began to flood back to me, memories of me and my dad, me and Alice, me and Edward. Good memories and some bad but mostly good.

I sighed as I stepped out of the car and ran to the door; I can collect the cases later. I grabbed the spare key from under the flower pot, very original considering he's a cop, and let myself in. The sound of cheers hit me as soon as the door was opened wide enough for me to squeeze through. I wasted no time pulling off my wet tennis shoes before following the racket coming from the living room.

There, in front of the TV that was showing a football game, in his tattered arm chair sat my dad, Chief Charlie Swan. He hadn't aged a day since I saw him at Christmas; his moustache still covered thickly over his top lip and the bear in his right hand reminded me of when I was young, sitting beside him as I cheered along with him.

On the sofa sat Billy black, my dad's best friend who lives on the reservation at La Push. Next to him sat his son, Jacob; when we were young we were close friends, however not as close as me and Edward. Our dad's love to go fishing and when we were young we got dragged along, and the friendship formed. He looked so different now, his long hair is now cropped shot and he has obviously been putting on the muscle lately.

I cleared my throat to make my presence known, causing all three heads to snap towards me.

"Bells!" My dad cried, springing from the couch as he rushed over to me, wrapping me up into his arms. "You didn't tell me you were coming; I could have picked you up. How are you feeling? How's the morning sickness? Any better?" I don't think I have ever heard my dad speak so fast. He pulled away to look at me, his eyes sweeping over my face as he waited for me to answer.

"Yes dad, I'm fine. The morning sickness is better but not too bad. And I didn't tell you I was coming because it was a surprise, plus I hired a rental." I told him truthfully. He seemed happy with my answer as he gave me another hug.

"I'll go grab your bags, you go sit down." He told me before disappearing out the front door. I sighed with relief, he seems much calm compared to over the phone. I turned to Billy and Jacob who were both still watching me. I quietly took a seat in my dad's arm chair, casually smiling at the two men who were still watching me.

"Welcome back Bella. Long time no see. How have you been?" Jacob broke the silence first. I remember that Jacob always hated awkward silences.

"I'm as good as can be." I replied. I began to feel guilty that I haven't spoken to him since I left for college; we used to be close much to Edward's dismay.

"Yeah I hear congratulations are in order. How far along are you?" Jacob continued while Billy just sat silently as he watched our exchange.

"Coming up to two months. Still seven to go." Jacob nodded before changing the subject.

"How's Cullen? Still following you around with that stupid crush?" I flinched; I knew he hated Edward however I could never understand why? I had asked Edward once but he had just said _'it's a guy thing'_ before changing the subject. It was an instant dislike; as soon as they met on my doorstep eleven years ago, they have bickered, argued and on a few occasions thrown punches. I will never understand those two.

"He's fine." I answered stoically, hoping it would be the end of the conversation. I knew where Jacob would lead with this and I didn't want to have this particular conversation in my dad's house.

"Is he the father?" Again I flinched at the harshness of his voice, trying to swallow the lump that has risen in my throat.

"Jacob, don't be rude." Billy piped in, briefly glaring at his son before returning his eyes to the TV.

"Not like you weren't curious." Jacob replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at me, expecting an answer.

"It's none of your business Jacob. All that matters is that the father knows and we have an _understanding_." Understanding? Not really, but I didn't know what else to say. _'I told him to leave me alone because I didn't want him to break my heart'_ would be a big give away.

"So it is Cullen?" Jacob pursued. I fought the urge to growl at Jacob, since when did he become so annoying?

"Like I said, it's none of your business so if you don't mind, I will be going to my room." I ground out before rising from the arm chair and made my way towards the living room door.

"So he took what he wanted and left you pregnant. Sounds like something he would do." Jacob baited his voice full of anger. I felt my elastic band begin to stretch out of its limits. It was me who told Edward to leave me alone. Me who left that morning after in my apartment and me who avoided him. A voice in the back of my head chanted_ 'maybe Alice was right, maybe he does love you.'_

"Edward is not like that, he would never do that. I asked you to butt out." I took in a calming breath before turning and walking smack bang into my dad, whose face was every shade of purple imaginable with anger.

"E...EDWARD CULLEN?" oh shit. I decided to play dumb, for Edward's life sake. A part of me was telling me to protect Edward from my dad's wrath but the other was telling me that he was going to find out sooner or later that I might as well tell him now.

"W...what about him?" I asked despite my decision to just come out with the truth. The look on my dad's face was frightening, even to me, his own daughter who had grown immune to his anger over the years, coiled away from him.

"He's the father? Edward bloody Cullen. Your best friend is the father to your baby!" At least he wasn't as purple anymore, just a deep red. "I knew that boy would do something like this." Dad didn't give me a chance to say a word in reply as he turned and made his way towards where he hid his gun.

"Dad?" I asked cautiously before I approached.

"Charlie, don't do anything stupid." Billy called from his wheelchair as he followed us into the hallway.

"Dad, if you do this I will never speak to you again. I will leave right now and never come back." I called as he made his way towards the door. He froze before slowly turning towards me.

"Bells?" Dad whined as he looked at me pained. I understood, I was his only daughter and he was angry, but he couldn't kill Edward. He was the police chief after all, what kind of role model would he be then.

"I'm sorry dad, but this is an overreaction. Edward didn't hurt me nor did he force me. It was my choice as well. Plus, I was the one to decide that he had nothing to do with the baby; I can't bear to see it hurt when he loses interest." I told him before slowly walking towards him and gently pried the gun from his hands. "Now go and sit down. I'm going to call Alice."

I had spent the whole phone call begging Alice not to tell Edward where I was. She couldn't understand why I still needed time to think after having two weeks already.

"_For god's sake Bella. Just tell him how you feel already! What's the worst that could happen?" _

"_I get my heart broken by the man I love!" _

"_You love him? Well that's even better. Bella, really you're just being silly. Edward loves you too, if you both just plucked up the courage to tell each other." _

I loved Alice don't get me wrong, but god can she be so annoying. Finally, after a lot of persuasion, Alice agreed to not tell Edward I was here if I agreed to go baby shopping. Of course I had no choice but to say yes.

I had hardly heard a peep out of my dad after our confrontation earlier. If I didn't know him as well as I did, it would probably have been incredibly unnerving. However my dad isn't the master mind murder planner, I knew that for sure. It took him two hours just to go over all the dangers of me going shopping in Seattle with Alice when I was fifteen. He then sat for another two hours to go over all the reason why I should/shouldn't go. We had to go the next day instead after all my dad's _thinking_.

The shopping trip went okay, better than I expected. Alice had filled me up with pizza and decaf – yuck- we had made our way to the first baby store in the mall. It had been split into two, girls one side boys the other. I sighed, this was why I didn't really want to go baby shopping because I didn't know the sex yet. Hell I was hardly showing yet. However I had to entertain Alice.

She had picked out some adorable items, mainly yellow or white items. She had purchased all of them, claiming she will spoil her niece as much as she likes. I just shrugged and let her get to it, there was no point arguing.

I had returned home that night with four large bags full of baby clothing; I was sure that I would never get to use all of these items. When I had voiced my thoughts, Alice had shrugged and said _"Oh well, you can change them three times a day. Morning, noon and evening."_

Dad had nearly had a heart attack when he saw me stumble through the door, arms full, my face red from exertion. He had immediately sprung from his chair and relieved me of my bags, scolding me for carrying them in my _condition_. I growled at him stating that I was pregnant not dying before stomping up to my room. I was not a child.

I didn't speak to him until the next morning when he apologised. At first I continued to ignore him until he shuffled in with a teddy for the baby and a tub of chocolate ice cream for mommy.

"Bells, I didn't mean to get mad." He said softly before bowing his head to play with the teddy's arms.

"I know dad. I'm your little girl." I saw his moustache twitch slightly.

"Bells, it was a shock, especially to find out that way. I...I'm sorry." I felt my eyes glass over with tears as I launched myself at him, wrapping him in my arms. Damn hormones. His arms, after a stunned minute, began to wrap around me, hugging me tightly.

"I know I don't say it often Bells, but I love you." I sighed in happiness.

"I love you too Dad."


	6. Awkward :S

**A/N: Another chapter, just for you guys. I know it's been a while but being an A level student and a weekend worker is a bit of a struggle. I promise to update as often as I can. **

**Song for this Chapter : Gravity by Sara Bareilles**

**Chapter 6**

The rest of my first week in Forks wasn't as eventful. Today is Saturday and it is also, so far, the first day Charlie and I haven't argued about my condition. He was treating me like glass. 'Bells, I'll cook, you shouldn't be standing for too long.' 'Bells let me carry that.' It was nonstop. I was tempted to ring Carlisle to see if he would come and talk some doctor sense into my father. I mean, he's been around a pregnant woman before, I'm sure he didn't irritate mom this much. Maybe she can talk to him.

Anyway, today I was sneaking out. I felt like a teenager again, tip toeing to the back door before bolting out of it, truck keys in hand. I hope the thing still runs; after all I'm not driving the cop car. Luckily, I managed to hop in the truck without being spotted. I had left Charlie in front of the TV, so I doubt he will even notice I'm missing.

The drive to the supermarket was loud. I had gotten used to the sound of my silent Ford or Edward's Volvo. I cranked the ancient radio up to the fullest as I continued down the dusty roads of Forks.

Luck stayed with me as I arrived at the small supermarket on the outskirts of town, as I was able to park at the front. My feet have been achy recently so I would have to make this trip quick. I grabbed a trolley and happily made my way into the store.

I made my way through the first aisle; all the healthy stuff. Recently I have gone off anything that included vitamins and have been eating anything with sugar. I decided to pick up a few items of 'healthy' for dad; need to look after that heart of his.

I continued to through the aisles. Mmm, doughnuts. Chocolate. I had to practically drag myself from the sweets aisle or I would have spent the whole budget on sugar. As I idly pushed my trolley down each aisle, I softly stroked my stomach.

I can't wait until the baby started to move; Mom told me it is the most brilliant feeling in her life, to feel those flutters. I had burst into tears when mom had shown me a picture of her and Dad, smiling happily at the camera while caressing her baby bump. I wouldn't have that moment. There will be no pictures of Edward and me, him with his ear over my large bump while I ran my fingers through his hair. I would dream of these moments, dream that Edward looked at me with adoration gleaming in her green orbs.

But I couldn't let it happen.

I knew without a doubt that Edward will be an amazing father; after all he didn't become a teacher for the pay check. That was the thing I adored about Edward, he loves kids. Another reason I won't allow him to know this one, ours. Because in ten, twenty years when he remembers he has a child with me, when he sees them grown up, working; it will rip him apart knowing he forgot about us. That he left his own child without a father. I am doing this for him. For Edward. I know he is hurting now but he'll get over it. He'll meet another Tanya and forget all about me again.

And if I let him in, to lose him, again, the hurt will probably kill me.

_CRASH_

"Oh my god, I'm ever so sorry. I didn't mean to..." As I looked up, my rant cut off. There before me, in a gorgeous blue sweater, his hair manic as ever, was Edward.

"B...Bella?" He stuttered as his eyes locked with mine. Crap. What should I do? Should I continue on like I didn't see him? Should I run the other way? Or should I tough it out? I didn't have much time to think as I was scooped up into his strong arms, crushed tightly to his chest. "I thought I would never see you again. God, I've missed you." he whispered into my ear; his lip so close I could practically feel them brush against my ears as he spoke. I chose not to fuss; after all I was in Edward's arms after so long, it felt great.

Finally he set me down on my feet, holding onto my shoulders as if I would bolt. He didn't say anything, just stared at me, drinking in my appearance.

"I've missed you so much Bella." He said again, his hand rising slowly to caress my cheek. I stood frozen as my brain told me to run but my body melted into his gentle touch.

"Edward? There you are I've been looking all over for..." Esme's motherly voice instantly cut as she noticed my presence. She quickly threw her items into the trolley before bounding into me, wrapping me in her tight embrace, breaking me out of Edward spell.

"Oh Bella, darling. I've been so worried. You should have contacted us." Esme cooed into my ear, making me feel awful for not telling my 'second' mother I was home.

"I'm sorry, I begged Alice not to tell anyone I was home." I whispered before pulling away to look at her beautiful face. "Forgive me." I pleaded as I saw the sadness flood her eyes. She glanced back at Edward who was standing close, his brow furrowed and his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Of course dear, I understand completely." She told me once she had turned to face me. "Now tell me how you've been?" She placed a caring hand over my stomach which was only slightly raised.

"I've been fine. Morning sickness isn't as bad as it has been. Charlie has been crazy; I had to practically sneak out of the house because 'in my condition I should be relaxing.' I swear I nearly reached for one of his guns. And don't get me started on Alice. She took me shopping the other day. I'm telling you Esme, this baby will have to be changed four times a day with the amount of clothes I have at the house. I mean, they will only get dirty so why bother with designer?" Once I had finished, I remembered Edward's presence. Esme was giggling, her face alight with happiness where as Edward's was full of sadness and longing. Hurt was so powerful in Edward's eyes as he stared at my stomach, nearly knocked me to the ground. When I met his eyes, he quickly looked away, looking at anything but me.

"Bella dear, you must come to dinner tonight." I fumbled for an excuse. I loved the Cullen's dearly however I couldn't spend a whole evening with Edward staring at me and Emmett's comments.

"Esme I can't." With my eyes I begged her to understand. She shook her head at me before turning to face Edward.

"Edward honey, can you go and get me something for dessert." He looked at Esme confused before his eyes glanced over me.

"Sure." He mumbled, his head dropping to watch the floor before he shuffled off.

"Now, why can't you indulge an old lady and come for dinner?" Esme scolded me for turning down her offer.

"Esme you're not old. Fifty is not old. And you know why I can't come for dinner." Esme tutted at me as she placed her fragile hands upon my shoulders.

"Honey, I'm going to be a grandma, I've accepted the fact that I am old. Anyway, do not let Edward stop you from spending time with your family." I know I shouldn't hide from Edward, but I also couldn't be around him without feeling the sting of his rejection.

"Esme, I can't." I was practically begging with her. "I don't want to cause problems between you and Edward." I know how close Edward and Esme were; typical mother's boy Edward is.

"Bella please. One night is all I'm asking." I sighed; I was not going to get out of this one.

"One night?" I queried. She nodded, excitement glowing in her eyes. "Fine. Only one night." She practically bounced with joy.

"Oh, Bella, Thank you. I'll see you tonight at six." By now Edward had returned, placing what looked like a chocolate cheese cake into their trolley. "Come on Edward, we need to grab some things for dinner tonight."

**EPOV**

Bella was here, in Forks, and Alice didn't tell me. I was so angry at her, no not angry furious. How could she do this to me knowing how I feel? I wanted to strangle the pixie. I can't even explain the feeling of relief and happiness that filled me when I saw Bella's beautiful face. I couldn't contain it and just had to hug her. To feel her so I knew she was real. I had dreamt about bumping into her, and planting a passionate kiss against her luscious lips. Of pulling her into my arms and never letting her go.

I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It was so unreal. I had this morning, expressed my desire to Alice to fly to Florida and track her down. I had planned to search for her, to spend as much money needed to track her and my unborn child down. Alice had told me that she hadn't heard from Bella since that last phone call that caused me to go crazy. She had lied and that was eating at me, my own sister lied to me about the love of my life and my unborn child's whereabouts. As soon as I entered the house, I made my way to the bottom of the stairs.

"MARY ALICE, GET YOUR MEDDLING PIXIE ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" I shouted up to the second floor. I knew she was here; both hers and Jasper's cars were in the garage. Mom suddenly appeared from the garage, her arms full with paper bags.

"Edward, don't speak to your sister like that. As soon as she comes down, you apologise." It had been a long time since mom had used her motherly scolding voice. The thought of Bella's scolding voice as she told off a mini version of herself popped into my head. I had to physically shake my head to discard the thought. This was not the time.

"What's crawled up your ass?" Alice's feminine voice called as she made her way down the stairs. I had to anchor my feet so I wouldn't launch at her and slap her silly. What was she thinking?

"Guess who I just bumped into in the supermarket?" I asked through clenched teeth; having Alice before me made me even angrier. How could she do this to me?

"Hmm. Er...Jessica Stanley?" I looked at her as if too ask 'really Alice?'

"Guess again. I'll give you a hint, you lied to me." I saw her bite her bottom lip in nervousness; a habit she has copied off Bella over the years.

"Now, Edward, you need to understand, she begged me not to tell anyone. I swear I wanted to but she begged me Edward." I saw honesty in Alice's eyes however that didn't stop the hurt I felt. Was I really hurt because Alice didn't tell me or because Bella didn't want to see me that much she begged my sister to keep her whereabouts a secret from me? Had I hurt her that much? I'm a terrible person. Poor Bella.

I sunk to the last step, my hand clutching my chest as I tried to hold in the tears. She hated me that much she had to hide. The woman I love hides from me. What does that say about me?

"Edward?" Alice's small arms wrapped around me as she hugged me.

"She hates me Ally. I'm that terrible." I felt a stray tear run down my cheek.

"Now you listen to me Edward. You are not a terrible person. You are incapable of being a terrible person. You are going to be at this dinner tonight and you are going to be nothing but a gentleman. You will pull out Bella's chair, hold open doors and drive her home. You will kiss her at the end of the night and leave her feeling special. Do you hear me?" I looked up at Alice with a confused look.

"But I thought she..." Alice cut me off before I could finish.

"Bella loves you Edward. She always has and always will. She is just insecure at the moment. She needs to be loved. It will take time for her to come around but you have to be persistent Edward. Don't ever give up." Alice kissed my forehead before leaving me to think. How did I go from angry to sad in a matter of seconds? I feel like a girl.

Alice was right. Bella needs to be wooed. I love her and tonight at dinner, I am going to show her. Flowers, she loves flowers, Wildflowers in particular. That's where I will start. Flowers.

The door bell rang at five minutes to six. I could hear the sound of the chief's voice before the sound of a car leaving. I took in a deep breath before smoothing out my blue shirt and making my way down the stairs. In the hall taking off her coat, Bella stood in a beautiful blue dress that clung tightly to her figure, accenting her baby bump. She was practically glowing.

"Bella." I said breathlessly as I scrambled for something to say. "You look...gorgeous." However I was sure gorgeous was not a word strong enough to express how amazing she looked. In true Bella fashion, her cheeks glowed red as I took her coat from her, hanging it in the closet before leading her towards the living room.

Mom, Dad and the rest of the Cullen crew sat patiently around the room, watching us in warily. Mom was the first to move, standing from her place beside Dad to hug Bella. Of course once mom had moved, so did everyone else; in seconds Bella was surrounded by my whole family.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad you came. I have to be honest and say I did expect to you to call with an excuse." Mom's happy voice broke the silence.

"I could never do that to you, Esme." Bella flashed her an amazing smile, causing my heart to skip a beat at the sight. God I missed her smile.

"Bella, it's good to know you are ok." Dad said as he also pulls Bella into a hug. "You are practically glowing." I wanted to smack my Dad silly. Trust him to make a comment on the elephant in the room, stupid doctor. I saw Bella's cheeks begin to turn red, feeling mine follow suit as the room fell silent.

"Thank you Carlisle." Bella whispered, unable to look my dad in the eye as she turns her head to look at me, her eyes burning into mine with, sadness, longing. My heart twisted at the love that she tried to hide. In that moment, I have never wanted to kiss her as much as I did now.

"Oh yeah, Eddy's gonna be a daddy. Poor Bella, having to deal with a mini Eddy. A little tip for you Bella, keep mini Eddy away from girls, that's when everything goes downhill." Once Emmett had finished, a huge smile on his face, the silence in the room was deafening. So as to not make Bella feel more comfortable, I turned and left the room, hanging my head in shame as I made my way up the stairs to my room. Slamming the door behind me before I collapsed on my sofa, head resting in my hands, resisting the urge to lash out.

Damn Emmett, Damn dad. Surely they could feel the tension in the room and I'm positive Mom had warned them about landmine subjects. I'll be sure to remind them once this tense evening is over.

It's not like I want to leave Bella to bring up my child, or even get her pregnant – not that I would change that – just the way she wouldn't let me in. Surely she can see how much I love her? She's known me for forever; more than anyone she can tell if I was lying.

I wish more than anything that I had told her how I felt when I turned up on her door step, or when I found out she was avoiding me. Hell, I wish I had told her before high school, before Tanya.

I ignored the silent knock to my bedroom door, wishing to be left alone. I sighed in relief when the knocking stopped, however the squeak of my bedroom door opening caused my anger to spike.

"I came up here to escape you guys. I didn't want you to make her feel uncomfortable. I didn't want this opportunity to see her ruined by you lot being idiots." I practically growled, not lifting my head from my hands. "I just want to be left alone for a minute; let Bella relax a bit without my ass being an unwanted distraction."

"I...I'm sorry I disturbed you, I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready." Bella stuttered quietly from the doorway. My head snapped up, meeting her 'deer in the headlights' orbs. I sprung from the sofa, watching her flinch slightly.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ramble; I was just frustrated with Emmett and his big mouth." Bella gave me a small smile, nodded her head, then turned to leave me be. However she stopped after a couple of steps, turning back to face me.

"I was never uncomfortable around you Edward. I love our baby and I would love to share it with your family." Her voice was confident; I could tell she had been thinking about this for a while from her well rehearsed speech.

"It's just me you don't want." I muttered to myself, not expecting her to hear me.

"Oh Edward, I... Look at yourself, you're gorgeous and you know it. You use it to get with women. You always have. What make you think that a baby, your baby, would stop you from finding someone knew and forgetting about them? I love you Edward, I always have and always will. But I can't let our baby suffer, knowing that daddy doesn't want them as much as his latest girlfriend." I felt a stab of pain through my chest. Is that how she has always seen me?

"Bella, you know I can handle a relationship. Look at Tania. Don't punish me because of things that happened in high school. Plus, what makes you think I want anyone else but you. What have I done recently that has indicated to you that I don't want you and our baby? I love you Bella. Ever since we were sitting on that porch step at the age of five, sharing animal cookies. I love YOU Bella, yet when I tell you that you constantly turn me down." I was now right in front of her, chest to chest staring into her eyes. My hands came up to clutch her heart shaped face, holding her eyes with mine.

"I love YOU Bella." I felt the urge to lean forward and kiss her, to press my lips to hers, and I did. The electric spark that struck my lips at the softest of touches caused my whole body to shiver. Bella's small hands clutched to my shirt, pulling me closer to her.

"Bella? Edward?" Alice called followed by a gasp. At that Bella and I broke our kiss; Bella blushed furiously as I tried my hardest to look anywhere but at my sister. "Well, I guess I know what kept you. Erm, dinner's getting cold." She bit her lip to hold back a smile but she was doing a terrible job.

"Thanks Alice." I told her as I turned to face Bella, but she had already started to move towards the stairs, Alice practically bouncing behind her.

The dinner proceeded quietly. Mom had obviously set Bella beside me at the table, causing the air to be awkward between us after our steamy kiss. I sighed, why did I have such a meddling family? Every time I would glance at Bella, she would quickly look away. This followed to after dinner, as we sat together on the small sofa; Bella squashed into the arm as she tried to put as much distance between us as she could.

As soon as the movie we were watching was finished, she was on her feet and thanking everyone for a perfect evening. And hold it to Alice to practically demand that I give her a ride home. After fifteen minutes of arguing, Bella practically sulked on her way to the garage. I silently followed, a small smirk on my face, at least I would have a little while longer with her.

The silence of course continued until we were parked outside her father's house; the police cruiser place on the drive.

"Thank your mom again for dinner for me." Bella said quietly, her head bowed as she played with her hands.

"I think you just being there made her happy." I told her honestly, speaking for both my mom and myself.

"Good." Bella finally looked up at me; her chocolate eyes shy as ever. As quickly as she looked, she turned away, opening the Volvo door and exiting my car. It took my brain a few seconds to register that she was leaving. Before I knew it I was also out of my car, standing before her, my lips placed gently against hers. It wasn't for a few minutes till I pulled away, my forehead resting against hers as we breathed heavily.

"Goodnight Bella." I whispered into her hair as I placed a kiss to her forehead. I stood watching her as she made her way to the house. After I was sure she was inside and safe, I hopped back into my car and left.


End file.
